The Cat
FNaC 2= , (also known as Candy the Cat and CAT), doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 2, he is seen in the minigames. He is replaced by Withered Cat. Appearance He is almost ironically similar to RAT. They both have the same dominant color. However, Cat has a cat shaped head unlike RAT, as he has a rat shaped head, to differentiate their species, respectively. Cat also has hollowed eyes, with the right eye bearing stitches. Like RAT, he has a stitch running across his head and the same joints, yet, he doesn't have a metallic skin or layer showing. Unlike his successors, Old Candy, Candy, and New Candy, Cat himself lacks whiskers. He has 2-3 metallic cubes on his arms. However, unlike his monster counterpart, he has no fanged teeth. He has exposed endoskeleton fingers, along with his feet. Behavior Upon completing Custom Night (7/20 Nightmare Mode), the player will earn a 4th star on the main menu, which notably flickers on occasion with the rest of the text but not the other three stars. Clicking this 4th star will trigger a bonus minigame. Beginning in an Reopened Rat and Cat's Theater, the player controls a younger version of Mary Schmidt in a black dress and bright green sleeves and pantlegs. A banner saying "Grand Reopening" is on the wall behind them. The only possible path to take is left into a large stage room with the stage on the left side, where a crowd of happy children watches Rat and Candy in non-withered condition on the stage while their parents stand off to the side and vintage music is heard in the background. Upon entering the room, the scene progresses in total automation and the player is unable to move. A young boy (which is her brother) wearing a shirt of the same bright green as the girl and a woman ( which is their mother) in the crowd excitedly runs up to the edge of the stage, the music gradually slowing into an eerie warped version of itself and fading. Rat slowly bends down and reaches out towards the boy, every face in the crowd turning from happy to surprised or scared in a single frame. The cutscene ends. Trivia *It's name "CAT" is a parallel RAT from the first game, but also the Extra menu name its withered version "The Cat", RAT's withered version is also instead named "The Rat". *The Cat and The Rat are the only animatronics in the second game that can appear on the same camera at the same time. *By clicking on the fourth star on the starting menu (after finishing 7/20 Nightmare) you are sent to a Minigame showing the Grand Reopening of Rat and Cat's Theater with an unwithered The Cat and The Rat performing. This most likely is the very first establishment, and existed sometime before 1965 (when Old Candy and Blank were most likely first created, judging by their minigame) but after 1962 (when Rowboatics Corp. Factory first opened). *The Cat and The Rat are the opposite of a Tom and Jerry team, where cat and mouse are allied against a third party instead of opposing each other. (However, Tom and Jerry have been shown to ally when another character tries to interrupt their dynamic). *Some people thought that The Cat and The Rat were springlock animatronics, but this has been deconfirmed by Emil Macko on Twitter. *Since, Five Nights at Candy's 2 takes place in 2007 and Five Nights at Candy's 3 takes place in 1962. The Cat and The Rat are both 45 years old. |-|FNaC 3= While doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 3, he is seen in the Night 2, Night 4, and Night 5 Cutscenes. He is replaced by Monster Cat and Shadow Cat. Appearances The Cat appears to be the same as he was in the second game's secret cutscene. Cutscene Night 2 The Cat appears at the back of the building, near the "Backstage" area, and asks the player to play hide-and-seek before the show. When the player hides in three places (In the Closet, under the table), a jumpscare of The Cat plays, and the cutscene ends. Night 4 The Cat once again appears at the back of the building, near the "Backstage" area, and doesn't recognizes the player from the Second night minigame, and asks if they want to play hide-and-seek again. When the player is caught, the same Cat jumpscare follows, and the cutscene ends. True Ending In the Night 5's Cutscene, after The Puppeteer pulled Rat into Vinnie's bench by accident, and he dies instantly. Candy (Cat) will appear in room and ask The Puppeteer what happened to Rat, in which The Puppeteer says it was a accident and that Rat was unstable. Candy says that they need to call the ambulance and the police, whom of which The Puppeteer says not to, and instead lie to the police and say they found Rat this way. Candy says to tell the police the truth, and goes to the phone to do so, but The Puppeteer sneaks behind him and clenches the gap of the suit, suffocating Cat, and kills him. The Puppeteer then calls the police and tells them that he found his co-workers dead while he was out, and leaves the room with Mary still in the closet. As the screen changed to a black screen, Origami Cat or a psychiatrist, will tell Mary that it is not her fault and that she shouldn't be afraid of the Monsters anymore, and asked her to draw a picture of the room for him. As the Truth Ending fades in, a doctor's report of Mary's case is displayed, stating how they should notify the police of the newfound information and should reopen the case once more. Trivia *In Five Nights at Candy's 3, We learn that Rat and Cat are special design suits, just like the Fredbear, and Spring Bonnie springlock suits. *There is a huge possibility that The Cat and The Rat are possessed by the actors that were both inside the costumes/suits when they were killed by the Puppeteer back in 1962. **If that's true, then that would explain why they were active back in Five Nights at Candy's 1 and 2; they wanted revenge on the Puppeteer, who now is possessing Vinne, for murdering them decades ago. *In the room where the Rat and Cat are killed, there is a desk with papers on it. If the player interacts with it, then Mary will read the papers. The papers are scripts for the show scheduled for the same day, and that the Rat and the Cat's names will be revealed. **While Rat's name is never mentioned, the Cat's name is revealed to be Candy the Cat. ***By extension, this reveals that the Cat is in fact Candy. |-|Gallery= FNaC 2 MinigameMap_E1.gif|The Cat & The Rat at The Grand Reopening of Rat and Cat's Theater. Ending bg animated semerone.gif|Cat as seen in The Grand Reopening of the Rat & Cat Theater. FNaC 3 Thanks_you_for_Playing.png|The Cat, along with The Rat, as seen alongside the other animatronics in the Five Nights at Candy's Series. FNAC 3 Minigame CAT.png|The Cat from the minigame, appearing in front of the room where he/her is killed along with Rat. Category:FNAC 2 Category:FNAC 3 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics